


记梗

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	记梗

我知道五十粉的还没写完，感觉自己也没干啥就一百粉了（不知所措.jpg

五十粉想写清水小段子没成功所以这次还是诚实地记几个开车的梗，你们投票选一个吧。或者想看啥直接留言，有能让我觉得新奇的说不定我就写了  
拒绝np，贝万白应该ok

 

1.校医万x打球折了腿的小白（关键词：量血压器

2.两人一起带小孩（攻不定

3.哭唧唧攻（啥玩意儿（攻不定

4.公共场所真空play（攻不定

5.博启障碍（攻不定

6.贝白 卡地亚豹头和宝格丽的蛇头

7.鬼万附身小白，哲学命题：到底是我在艹我还是谁在艹我

8.高领毛衣下的项圈/捆绑（攻不定

9.窒息（咳咳）高潮（攻不定

10.女装攻


End file.
